


how deep is your love

by helloshitwriting



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshitwriting/pseuds/helloshitwriting
Summary: sasukes dead and sakura's just trying to survive.





	how deep is your love

after the fourth shinobi war, sasuke died.

he didn't die honorably in battle, or anything similar. he was sentenced to death by the elders of konoha. sentenced to a terrible public torture to set an example for anyone else that dared defect from konoha and plot its demise.

most people stayed inside the day he died. ignored the horrible screams from the town square until they could continue their lives without the unsightly public affair.

a few people did watch, most of the rookies and some of the teachers. sakura, naruto, and kakashi were at the front of the crowd.

the shinobi in charge of torturing sasuke until his death were ruthless. they kicked him, punched him, used a million and one different jutsus on him until his form was barely recognizable. 

skin barely attached to muscle that wrapped around shattered bones. 

the stench of blood stained sakuras nose. the only thing she could recognize about the body of her first love was his charred ebony hair.

she refused to cry. she refused to spare her tears for a man that never loved her back. who nearly destroyed her beloved town and everyone who lived within its walls. 

sakura puked. everything that wasn't digested came back up and trailed down into the street drain. her puke mixing with sasukes blood.

his skull was caved in his, brain matter showing through. intesines popped through a deep gash in his stomach. some ropes of his small intestine were flattened, stepped on by shinobi sandals.

even the most talented medic wouldn't be able to heal him at this point.

he let out one last wheeze, blood spurting out from his barely opened mouth, and closed his eye.

his other eye floated along the stream of blood and puke and fell into the gutter.

sasuke was officially dead.


End file.
